


O světlech a tmě

by Ygrain



Series: Czech translations [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Dynamics, Friendship, Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ygrain/pseuds/Ygrain
Summary: Maedhros na Thangorodrim, a poté. Část 1 série o Maedhrosovi.
Series: Czech translations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106771





	O světlech a tmě

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Lights and Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997176) by [Ygrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ygrain/pseuds/Ygrain). 



Rány jsou dosud živé a spáleniny žhnou plamenem, a oheň žhne i v jeho nitru.

_Nelyafinwë Curufinwion, Nejvyšší král._

_Král železného pouta, studeného kamení a větru bodajícího až na kost._

Znovu a znovu se zvedá – zatne vyčerpané svaly, ohne připoutanou paži a přitáhne váhu celého těla, aby dosáhl druhou rukou na to proklaté pouto a mohl se zapřít nohama. Vyrve ho ze skály, a sobě život z těla.

Roztříštit se dole na skalách připraví Moringotta o jeho triumf, a on má vůle dost, aby to provedl.

Jenže ani pouto, ani jeho zápěstí nepovolí.

Když mu konečně dojdou síly, teče mu po paži krev až na rameno a on zatíná zuby, aby nevykřikl zoufalstvím: tohle vítězství Moringottovi nedopřeje.

Natáhne se a chytí za předloktí, aby ulevil připoutané paži, ale prsty mu sjedou po kůži kluzké krví a s tím trhnutím projede další bolest ramenem a zápěstím – zápěstím rozedřeným do živého masa.

Vydá zvuk mezi zasyknutím a vzlykem.

_Maitimo, to tedy opravdu._

Ostrý vítr ho šlehá do tváře tím, co mu zbylo z vlasů – zacuchaných, spálených, řidších o prameny vyrvané z kůže – a i se zavřenýma očima pořád vidí stopy, které mu na kůži zanechalo železo a bič. Žádná bolest, kterou kdy zažil, ho nepřipravila na to zlovolné, záměrné poskvrnění nádoby jeho ducha, na odpor a hrůzu, kterou vyvolává mučení. Ale hořel otcovým plamenem, svou nenávistí a svou přísahou, a vydržel. Překonal hrůzu a nedal se zlomit; nazval Moringotta lhářem, vrahem a zlodějem a odmítl se stát nástrojem, který by zviklal ostatní.

“ _Pak mi nejsi k ničemu, Fëanárův synu, tak velmi milovaný. A ať je ti tvá bezcenná pýcha pláštěm a potravou, až ozdobím korunu svého úspěchu dalším mistrovským dílem, které tvůj otec stvořil.”_

Zvuk mezi zavzlykáním a smíchem: zatne prsty do předloktí, do kůže lepkavé zasychající krví.

_Nelyafinwë Curufinwion, otcova pýcha, dokonalý prvorozený, oddaný syn._

_Copak lze odolat tak jasnému plameni?_

Ruka, za niž visí, stále cítí, jak snadno zajela jeho čepel do těla Telera, který se k němu blížil s veslem připraveným k úderu, jak krev vyhrknuvší z úst potřísnila lesklou rukavici, a další rány, jimiž rozdával smrt. Tu krev na sobě pořád cítí, dávno potom, co ji smyl ze zbroje, a ačkoli si opakuje, že přece  _musel_ .

V dlouhých, prázdných hodinách vzrůstající bolesti a chladu v duchu vidí tváře zabitých, jednu za druhou.

_Otče, co jsme to udělali?_

Hvězdy, tak dokonalé a vzdálené, nedají žádnou odpověď, a když se nad obzor vznese jasný stříbrný kruh, zázrak seslaný Valar, hledí na něj jako vyčítavé oko a připraví ho o všechny stíny, kterými by mohl zahalit svou vinu.

***

Sedmkrát přešlo neposkvrněné nové světlo přes oblohu, když tu se západní obzor zbarví jako plamenem, a objeví se nové světlo – v barvě Zlatého stromu, ale silnější, jasnější, ostřejší. Ten jas ho bodá do zapadlých očí, že téměř nedokáže rozeznat tvar, z něhož vyzařuje. Ale tu bolest vítá – dokonce se v duchu směje. Daleko pod ním se země zachvívá a ozvěnu pociťuje i tady ve výšce, kde mu proniká až do zmučené paže, a ví, co to je: strach.

_Jen se třes, Moringotto, třes se strachem. Toto je předzvěst tvého pádu, vysoko na nebi. Tomu pronikavému světlu neunikneš. Třes se.“_

Ochraptěle ta slova vykřikne nahlas: prázdnou ozvěnou se mu vrátí. Ale to nové světlo vyzařuje i teplo, konejšivé jako matčino objetí; znovu v něm probouzí naději a vzdor, ale i lítost.

_Proč jsme odešli bez rozloučení?_

_Otec řekl, že s námi nechceš odejít, a řekl, že jsi nevěrná žena. Proč jsem za tebou nezašel a nepokusil se tě přemluvit?_

_Byla bys dokázala otce přesvědčit? Byla bys nás dokázala zastavit?_

_Protože my jsme se zastavit nedokázali. Nechtěli jsme._

_Nechtěli jsme si přiznat, že jsme v neprávu, a nejvíc otec._

_***_

Z tepla se stává žár, výheň, nemilosrdná a palčivá, vysušující rozpraskané rty a spalující jeho světlou kůži: _je tohle trest Valar, zamýšlený či ne?_

Visí bezvládně, téměř ani nemá sílu dýchat. Touží po vodě, ale voda jsou vlny narážející na břeh, jejichž zvuk se ztrácí v hučícím ohni. Cítil ten žár, i když stál opodál, žár, který ho teď pohlcuje, a hanba a bolest nebyly o nic méně palčivé, a byl tak sám. Nikdo za ním nepřišel, a nepřijde ani teď.

_Nikdo se sem nedostane, a otce by nikdo nedokázal zastavit._

_Ale já se ani nepokusil._

_***_

Nebeský oheň se na své cestě skryje za vrcholky hor, a do kůže ho bodají tisíce jehliček; cloumá jím střídavě horko a chlad a on sténá, mysl příliš zastřenou, než aby se držel nějaké iluze hrdosti.

Když mu k uším dolehne ten zvuk, na okamžik ho přenese jinam: k domovu, zalitému stříbrozlatým světlem, oslavě a hudbě a trubkám ohlašující příchozí známými melodiemi -

Zná ten zvuk, zná tu melodii, tak hluboko dole, ale přece jasnou. Nechápe, jak je to možné, ale tohle není žádný sen, žádný horečnatý přelud ani Moringottův klam. Nejprve jen němě vytvoří jméno na rtech; potom, se znovunalezenou silou, vykřikne: vydá táhlý neartikulovaný výkřik, protože slova jeho zoufalou prosbu o pomoc vyjádřit nemohou.

_Pomoc. Pomoz mi. Findekáno, jestli tam jsi, pomoz mi._

Ale zvuk trubek utichne, a pomoc nepřichází. Nemá právo očekávat pomoc od těch, které opustil, a dobře to ví.

A jako by tím konečným přiznáním viny svaly a šlachy ztratily poslední zbytky sil, ramenní kloub se vytáhne z jamky a světlo zčerná.

***

Země se znovu chvěje, otřesy ho mučí o to víc, a hory chrlí hustý černý kouř, znečišťující vzduch a zastírající světlo. Chabě se drží za paži nad ramenem, protože to o zlomek mírní bolest, a nemá už ani sílu sténat. Dýchá mělce a zakrývá si ústa paží, aby nevdechoval ten kouř, ale čas od času se rozkašle a omdlí, jen aby se opět probudil do tmy, znovu a znovu.

***

Nějakou dobu trvá, než k němu hudba pronikne – zvuk tak cizí, tak nezvyklý uprostřed holých, studených skal, hlasem tak známým, že by mu vehnal slzy do očí, kdyby nebyl tak vyprahlý.

_Findekáno!_

Veselá melodie a hlas mu dodají sílu. Zpočátku jen chraptivě a slabě, pak silněji, opakuje slova, která tak často zpívávali spolu, ještě než mezi ně nevraživost jejich otců vrhla stín, až jeho hlas zazní skoro jako dříve:

... _mimë lintië yulma enquant_

_nuin olwar aldaron_

_siluvat valieatta eldi._..

A zrovna když mu hlas selže vyčerpáním, uslyší zezdola:  _„Nelyo!“_

***

Se zdušeným výkřikem Findekáno opět uklouzne, tentokrát z větší výšky než předtím, a téměř se zřítí na smrtící útesy pod nimi. Vzdorně zvedne hlavu a prohlíží holou, hladkou skalní stěnu, pátrá po prasklině, po opoře, o které ví, že tam není, odmítaje si připustit, že se musí vzdát.

A Nelyafinwë Fëanorion ví, co musí udělat.

„Příbuzný. Přestaň. Nemůžeš mě zachránit, jen se zraníš nebo zabiješ.“

Findekáno se zvedne. Ve světle jeho očí se potůčky na tvářích lesknou. „Potom nemohu udělat nic jiného. Nenechám tě takovému osudu.“

„To nemusíš. Můžeš mě zachránit svým lukem.“

„To ne!“ V hlase mu zazní hrůza, popírající skutečnost.

Hledí jeden na druhého.

_Pomoz mi, Findekáno. Prosím. Už to nevydržím._

_Pomoz mi._

A příbuzný, kterého miluje nejvíce, konečně skloní hlavu.

Nelyafinwë zavře oči a čeká na vysvobození, a na soud.

***

Tvář mu ovane náhlý závan větru a v uších mu zašeptá pohyb mohutného, opeřeného těla. Když otevře oči, vidí obrovské zlatavé oko vedle silného zobáku. Viděl ty orly kroužit nad horami, ví, komu slouží a kdo poslal toho, který musí být jejich králem. Ale už v sobě nemá sílu doufat a celou bytostí touží po vysvobození – ze pouta mrzačícího paži, ze života neodvratně poskvrněného jeho vlastním přičiněním. Přesto, když obrovský pták zatne spár do skály, mávaje křídly, a on vidí Findekána v objetí druhého spáru na dosah paže před sebou, roztřese se pláčem beze slz.

„Nelyo...“

Silná paže ho jemně podepře pod zdravým ramenem, převezme jeho váhu.

A Nelyafinwë, třesoucí se a křečovitě ho svírající, prosí o smrt slovy, za která by se jindy styděl.

„To ne, Nelyo. Jsem tady. Osvobodím tě.“

Nelyafinwë si o něj opře hlavu. „To nedokážeš. To pouto vytvořil Moringotto. Já jsem to zkoušel.“

„Valinorská ocel dokáže víc než holé ruce, příbuzný. Jen se mne ještě chvilku drž -“

\- a Nelyafinwë křičí a zmítá se bolestí, jak je orel pozvedne a upoutaná paže změní polohu -

***

Stále v bratrancově objetí, stále v orlově spáru. Zápěstí má stále připoutané ke skále. 

Findekáno mlčí, ve volné ruce tesák s ulomenou špičkou.

„Já jsem to říkal. Musíš mě -“

„To neříkej, Nelyo. Ještě je jeden způsob. Čepel je pořád dost ostrá.“

_Nejsem už zmrzačený dost, na těle i na duši?_

Rozedrané zápěstí se ve tmě zdá černé, a on už nemá sílu odporovat. „Tak to udělej.“

A ta bolest ho konečně na chvíli vysvobodí.

***

Vítr šustí v listoví. Na ztýraném těle ho hřeje teplý plášť, lehce jím pohazuje rytmus chůze, zápěstí pronikavě bolí. Hlavu má opřenou o bratrancovo rameno.

„Já jsem se pro tebe chtěl vrátit,“ zašeptá nezřetelně.

Kroky chvíli ustanou. Ve vlasech ucítí lehký polibek. „Dobře, Nelyo. Jsem rád, že to vím. Teď už bude všechno v pořádku.“

Hlasy.

„Stát!“ Kdo je tam?“

„Findekáno Nólefinwion,“ zazní odpověď, „a nejsem sám. Pomozte mi donést Nelyafinwëho k bratrům.“

***

Anar zářivě povstává na východě, zatímco na západě ještě zůstává srpek Isilu. Svěží ranní větřík jim povlává plášti, když sesedají a přicházejí k zástupu. Nezazní žádná slova na uvítanou.

Nelyo jde první uličkou ledových pohledů, které ulpívají na jeho pohublé tváři a pahýlu předloktí zavěšeném na šátku, na jeho vlasech, tak nezvykle krátkých po zastřižení upálených konců. Konečně se zastaví před příbuznými, vůči kterým se provinili. Nólefinwëho přísný vzhled změkčuje soucit, ale Turukáno hledí nesmiřitelně, ve tváři stále ještě stopy truchlení. Dokonce i Findekáno vypadá vážně, pohled upřený za Nelyovo rameno.

V naprostém tichu, Nelyo poklekne.

Po dobu jednoho úderu srdce jeho bratři zaváhají, než rovněž pokleknou.

Ne z lítosti nebo pocitu viny: pokleknou jen kvůli němu, kvůli jejich lásce, a kvůli zahanbení nad Findekánovou odvahou. On to ví, a nemilosrdně tu vědomost použil, aby je podřídil své vůli a tomu, co se musí udělat.

„Přicházíme prosit o odpuštění za zlo, kterého jsme se vůči vám dopustili. Přicházíme prosit o odpuštění za naši zradu.“

Zástupem prolétne hluboký povzdech. Nelyo skloní hlavu, očekávaje odpověď.

Jen s nepatrným zaváháním se k němu Nólefinwë skloní a pozvedne ho. „Je vám odpuštěno, příbuzný. Nechť mezi nás už nevstoupí žádné další sváry.“

„Vskutku. A proto musím promluvit o ještě jedné nadmíru důležité věci.“ S hlavou vztyčenou se Nelyo odmlčí, jen aby se nadechl a nechal svůj hlas jasně zaznít: „Podle práva připadá koruna tobě, pane, jako nejstaršímu z rodu Finwëho, a nikoli nejméně moudrému. Já se všech nároků vzdávám.“

Jako by celý svět vydechl úlevou, slunce náhle zazáří jasněji; zástup konečně roztaje. Ozvou se první slova, vymění se váhavá objetí.

A pak se Nelyo ocitne tváří v tvář Turukánovi.

„To bylo ušlechtilé,“ Turukáno nakonec připustí upjatě.

„Bylo to nutné. Nadále nás už nesmí nic rozdělovat.“

„Tvoji bratři jsou stejného názoru?“

„Podvolili se mi.“

Turukánovi vyhýbavá odpověď neunikne. „Jsi si zcela jist, Nelyafinwë?“

„Jsou to mí bratři,“ poskytne jedinou možnou odpověď. „Ale prosím: už mi tak neříkej.“

„A jak ti tedy máme říkat? Maitimo?“

To má ranit. „Asi těžko,“ kývne Nelyo k pahýlu ve snaze odlehčit slova žertem. Pak se ale přes něj přelije vzpomínka tak živá, až se zapotácí a zbledne tolik, že Turukáno napřáhne ruce, aby ho zachytil.

Pak Turukáno tiše pronese: „To jsem neměl říkat. Odpusť, příbuzný.“

Zbylou rukou Nelyo sevře Turukánovu, a dotek překlene, co slova nedokážou.

A vhodné jméno se jistě brzy najde.

**Author's Note:**

> V téhle fázi mi nepřišlo vhodné, aby se postavy nazývaly sindarskými jmény. Krom toho je zvláštní, že „Maedhros“ je kombinace matčina jména a přezdívky, zatímco otcovo jméno se nepřipomíná, ačkoli právě kvůli němu se Maedhros dopustil zločinů. Navíc tam byla možnost kratší a důvěrnější přezdívky, tak proto.
> 
> Findekáno = Fingon  
> Turukáno = Turgon  
> Nelyafinwë, krátce Nelyo – otcovo jméno pro Maedhrose  
> Maitimo (=dokonalého těla) – matčino jméno pro Maedhrose  
> Nólefinwë = Fingolfin  
> Curufinwë = Fëanáro = Fëanor  
> Moringotto = Morgoth
> 
> Text v elfštině je čistě můj nápad. Profesor měl nepochybně na mysli nějakou vznešenou píseň o slávě Valar a tak, ale protože povídka je už tak dost temná, chtěla jsem to trochu odlehčit a vytvořit něco, co by Maedhros znal opravdu dobře. Nejsem ale expert na Quenyu, takže pokud někdo má lepší překlad pro „naplň mi znovu číši/pod větvemi stromů/ hvězdy zazáří dvojnásob“, tak mě opravte


End file.
